


Interrogation

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dehydration, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Malnutrition, Punching, Slapping, Sleep | Remy Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Summary: Remy hangs out with the wrong person and gets captured and integrated.Prompt: “You tell me the truth and you walk out of here. It’s that simple.” from AngstMemes from tumblr.https://problematic-problems-honey.tumblr.com/post/641397235956023296/angstmemes-torture-starters-deprivation...Character(s) involved: Janus, REMy/SleepCharacter(s) mentioned: Remus, RomanTags: punching, slapping, dehydration(hinted), malnutrition(hinted), torture(hinted)
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Kudos: 5





	Interrogation

In the morning I warm up before doing college work by doing a 20 min sprint. This was the result.

Character(s) involved: Janus, REMy/Sleep

Character(s) mentioned: Remus, Roman

Tags: punching, slapping, dehydration(hinted), malnutrition(hinted), torture(hinted) 

...

Remy wasn't sure why this was happening to him exactly. Actually that was a lie. He knew exactly why this was happening. He was friends with Remus King and now he pays the price for it. Yeah you're confused aren't you? Don't worry so is Remy. His head was spinning and his vision made everything a slightly blurry and what not. However his ears worked perfectly fine. So when he heard the metal door slam shut he jumped from being frightened with what little energy he had left.

“Good Morning sunshine!” a loud boisterous voice said. “I hope you slept well. I know I did. Today we get to talk about your favorite topic” 

His capturer stud over him. He was wearing a yellowish orangish shirt. And half of his face was a little messed up. Some skin condition that Remy has never seen before. 

“Where is Remus and Roman king?” he asked him.

Remy was so tired of this question. 

“I don't know where they are,” he croaked out. His voice was so dry. It hurt to talk. Well everything was hurting to be honest. 

The other didn't like this answer. He never did. 

“Remy,” he starts as he takes Remy's face into his hand, lifting it up so they can look each other in the eyes. “Honey, I know you’re lying to me.”

Remy closes his eyes. In pain. In being tired of being here. In this room. A cold room must I remind you. He wasn't chained to anything but fighting was deemed useless a few days ago. 

“Remy~” he drawls out, almost like a soft purr from a cat, like he was singing to him. “Come on, you tell me the truth and you walk out of here. It’s that simple.”

He shakes his head no. Why? Maybe it was in response to Janus' statement. Or maybe its just from his own thoughts. But he did know he wouldn't be walking out of here. He can feel his eyes burn however no tears came from his eyes. Under a normal hydrated level Remy would be bawling however now he could only whimper and his breathing start to accelerate. 

“No you’re not,” he barely gets out.

Apparently what was the wrong move. Remy could hear the pain before he felt it. The nice solid collide of the others hand to his face. The impact knocking the wind out of him and pushing him over to his side. Remy didn't have time to cup his face or even protect himself from any more attacks before the other man was on top of him.

“Are you calling me a liar!” the others shouts in his face. His knee on Remy's chest pressing hard. Too hard. He couldn't breath. And he didn't have the strength to get the other off. 

“What’s my name?” the other asks.

“J-Janus.” Another slap landed onto his other check. 

“And who is making the rules here?”

“You are”

“Thats fucking right. Now would you like me to show you how I know you're lying?” Janus asks. Remy shakes his head no. He's already seen the “evidence”. Not like Remy remembers any of it happening. 

“Too bad. Look here hun” Janus says as he pulls out his phone and proceeds to show Remy a video. It was a camera angle. With Remy and Remus on the screen after what seems to be an explosion. It was very smokey everywhere. However through the screen you can still make out that it was Remy and Remus there. They entered a room in which the camera didn't allow visuals too. But not too long they came out with another person. Will dragging a person. 

This person looked almost exactly like Remus. Janus called this person Roman. And then as Remy has seen so many times beforehand he watches as ‘he’ proceeds to strike the other in the face knocking him unconscious and stopping him from struggling in Remus's grip. And then easily carrier out of the camera view down the hallway. 

But Remy did not remember this. 

“Where did you go after this happened?” Janus asked him.

“I don't know,” Remy tells him. He was tired. He wishes he could remember to tell Janus. 

“Yes you do”

Janus stepped back and started to pace in front of Remy. He wouldn't be in this room right now if he had just stopped hanging out with Remus. He has no clue how he was in the video. Last thing he remembers is taking something from Remus and then he was waking up in his bed covered in dirt and grime and the clothes that were shown on the screen. Not to mention Remus was nowhere to be found. Oh and not to mention random guys breaking into his apartment and taking him here. 

“I swear” his voice was shallow and no wear as heated as Janus. “Please. I-i don't remember”

Janus nods his head. He gets down to Remy’s level. “We should help you remember then”

Remy did not like the way that sounded. 

**843 words**

Do you like unsympathetic sides? Join my unsympathetic server. discord.gg/R2uzP62uB8


End file.
